


A Better Torment

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, BDSM, Bisexuality, Bondage, Consensual Kink, D/s, DILFs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama, Families of Choice, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Life Partners, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Power Exchange, Power Play, Psychology, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Submission, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the sheriff is an experienced Dom, and Chris is a sub in need of a master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Torment

* * *

 

It's been a year since Victoria's death, and in that year, Chris has grown accustomed to solitude, accustomed to being _lost_ , without direction, because Victoria had given his life direction. She'd been his compass, his Mistress, for nearly two decades. And now his life is empty of instruction, empty of guidance, empty of peace. There's no one to bind him and no one to free him; there are nights he can barely sleep, missing the burn of rope around his ankles and the taste of leather on his tongue. He can't hope to acquire another lifelong Dominant, at this age, and he doesn't think he _wants_ to; it'd be a betrayal of Victoria, somehow, so he doesn't go to any of the local clubs, doesn't allow himself to be hurt the way he needs to be. He only has the Code, and the Code has him.

That ought to be enough.

It isn't.

And it isn't until a mission goes awry that Chris discovers that another man shares his grief and his loss, that he and Sheriff John Stilinski share a common hunger, a complementary thirst.

Of course, Chris knows about Claudia Stilinski's death, and feels a connection to John because of it, because they're both widowers left to raise their children alone. Sometimes, they even talk about it, about how difficult it is, and how lonely, but it isn't until _the_ mission that Chris realizes their loneliness is the same.

The plan is to shoot the newest supernatural villain of Beacon Hills with a bullet infused with Mountain Ash, but the plan fails disastrously, and Chris ends up being trapped in said villain's hideout and bound to a chair. That's where John finds him, hours later, and proceeds to undo Chris's ropes with astonishing ease, like he unties complicated knots all the time.

"Damn, you're good at that," Chris says, half-jokingly. "I bet you could tie knots, too."

John just goes still, all over, and _looks_ at Chris.

And Chris catches his breath, because -

Because there's a darkness in John's eyes that's deep and serious and _commanding_ , and Chris recognizes it instinctively, understands exactly what it is.

Those are the eyes of an experienced Dom. A Dom that recognizes what Chris is, in return.

In the charged, strangely electric silence, Chris's body heats from the inside out, speeding his pulse and flushing his skin. And even though neither of them says anything, from that day onward, something changes between them.

The magical mysteries pile on in the next few weeks, like they always do in this hellish town, but Chris can't forget that moment, can't erase it from his mind like he should. He pictures Claudia as John's sub, imagines the things John must've _done_ to her, and it develops into an obsession, a recurrent fantasy that Chris can't shake off. He keeps inventing reasons to meet John, ostensibly for villain-hunting purposes, and they become a team that works incredibly well together, not least because John effortlessly takes charge, and Chris lets him, and _follows orders_.

Chris goes where John tells him to go and shoots when John tells him to shoot and kills when John tells him to kill, and it's amazing, it's _freeing_ , it's like it used to be with Victoria, like -

Like -

Except that it's not like it was with Victoria, because John isn't fucking Chris like he could be, isn't tying Chris's wrists to the bedposts and working a fist into him slowly, one oiled finger at a time.

It's not like it was with Victoria, because John doesn't starve Chris with an absence of touch when Chris misbehaves or makes a dangerous mistake, and doesn't comfort Chris after his punishment is over by holding Chris's head still and fucking his mouth, filling him like he absolutely has to be filled.

And maybe it shows on Chris's face, what he wants, what he _needs_ , because John begins attending to Chris's injuries himself, begins bandaging Chris's post-battle wounds and letting his hands linger on Chris's bruises.

But it could just be a Dom's natural inclination to protect a sub. It may not even mean anything, certainly not anything romantic and _definitely_ not anything sexual, so Chris tries to act like John's proximity doesn't get him hard, tries to pretend that the mere thought of losing that casual intimacy doesn't devastate him.

It all reaches a boiling point late one night, when Chris and John are sorting through crime scene photographs in John's office, and Chris is so wound up he literally flinches when John's fingers brush his.

John pauses and looks at him carefully, and asks: "What's wrong?"

And that very carefulness hits Chris like a punch to his gut, makes him hunch around the impact, and when John brushes his fingers _again_ , Chris says, "stop, _stop_ " and "please" and John's hushing him, asking him what's happening.

It's so unbearable that Chris breaks, that Chris _does_ tell John what's happening, and starts babbling about everything that's been going on in his heart and his mind, about his desperate fantasies of being tied up and fucked, punished and rewarded, whipped and spanked. Chris trembles as he admits how those fantasies are increasingly about John, rather than Chris's memories of his wife, and how Chris is torn between guilt for even thinking about getting another Dom, and his simple, undeniable _need_ for another Dom, a need Chris can no longer deny.

The office echoes with Chris's words when he's done speaking, and Chris wishes he could disappear, could hide his pathetic brokenness, could pull it all back inside himself and never show it again.

So when John kisses him, Chris jerks and sobs, because it's a shock but it's also such a _relief_ , a relief that unlocks muscles in Chris's shoulders that he hadn't even realized had seized up. John's hand is huge and warm and firm on the nape of Chris's neck, tilting Chris's head to the side so he can bite Chris's throat, so he can whisper hotly into Chris's ear and tell him how much he wants to put a collar on Chris, how long he's wanted to put a collar on Chris, how long he's wanted Chris to be _his_.

And Chris is lost in an agony of desire, in a sheer, rabid, animalistic lust. He says "yes" to every command, every scenario, because he can't wait to do all of it, every throbbing, filthy bit of it, can't wait to give himself to John completely, can't wait to be _owned_.

John fucks him brutally that night, takes what he wants and then rubs Chris down, gently kissing Chris's slack, quivering lips and cleaning Chris's stomach of come.

They're committed to this, now. The game is up. It's obvious to them that they've found life partners, and after about a month of seeing each other, they summon Stiles and Allison to inform them.

It doesn't turn out to be a grand reveal, because both their kids are _clever_ kids, and Stiles is mumbling about how gross it was to watch his dad "making eyes," while Allison is muttering, "finally". Chris ruffles Stiles's hair and hugs Allison, and John decides to celebrate by ordering pizza and renting a movie. It's the first of many family movie nights. As time passes, Allison and Stiles behave more like siblings than friends, sleepily padding around the kitchen at breakfast and groaning about having to tolerate _twice_ the dad jokes, Jesus Christ.

It's undeniable, however, that Chris and John are transforming into an even more well-oiled hunting machine, a combination that's practically invincible, a power couple armed to the teeth with the weapons in Chris's possession and the intel John obtains from the police.

But that power couple becomes all about power _exchange_ when they're in the bedroom, where John takes Chris apart again and again only to piece him back together, because he loves doing this for Chris, giving this to Chris, just as Chris gives of himself, generously and unconditionally and sweetly, whether he's on his belly or on his knees or on all fours in John's bed.

They've found their happy ending, except that it isn't an ending.

It's the beginning of the rest of their lives.

 

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out [my blog](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
